Chrome Gawain
Chrome Gawain and its subspecies are an Aragami species introduced in the second game of the series, God Eater 2: Rage Burst. Background It is a bizarre Aragami with the body of a black panther and two arms growing out of its spine. Incredibly fast, care should be taken to avoid the blades it hides under its arms and its irregular attacks. Exceptionally aggressive, it nevertheless has a low threshold for pain and falls quickly. When engaging it in close combat, attack its head, use sundering attacks on its back legs, or crushing attacks on its arms. Piercing attacks also work well on its forearms. First encountered by the Blood Unit Captain and now Blood member Livie Collete, the Aragami was first sighted back in the Forest of the Apocalypse, where it was an apex predator. This was the mission called "Suspension Bridge", which was meant to have Livie go alone with the Blood Special Force's Captain in order to unlock her Blood Power. However, the mission when awry as they explored the deep, Oracle Cell-infested jungle, which eventually led to the discovery of the Chrome Gawain. This was the first recorded sighting of the Chrome Gawain, and it has since been appearing all over the Far East Branch and in other territories, along with other subspecies of the Aragami such as the Magna Gawain, Orochi, and the Crimson Orochi. Stats Attack Potency: Country level (Even fodder Aragami can survive a 1.9 teraton nuclear blast, and the Chrome Gawain is much more evolved and powerful than fodder Aragami like Ogretails and can easily kill them), likely Multi-Continent level '(Fought the protagonist after they had defeated Deusphages like Amaterasu, who in turn is comparable to a fellow Deusphage Poseidon, who can "scorch the earth" the moment it unleashes its powers. Calculation for a similar feat) | '''Dwarf Star level '(Canonically fought against the Blood Unit after unlocking their Blood Power, who at that point of the story have already defeated the World Opener, who is a Singularity of similar power to Shio. Shio managed to pull the planet-sized Nova to the Moon in relativistic speeds, which yielded a kinetic of 1.067 tenatons of TNT) | At least 'Dwarf Star level '(Stronger than before. Crimson Orochi is hailed as the strongest Aragami in the history of the God Eater series) '''Speed: '''At least '''Relativistic, at most Faster than Light (Regarded as one of the fastest Aragami there is, rivaling even the likes of Hannibal. Faster than most God Eaters, who can dodge flashes of light from an Ouroboros) | Faster than Light '(Superior to the Chrome Gawain) | '''Faster than Light '(Superior to the Magna Gawain) '''Durability: Country level (Is tougher than fodder Aragami. Even fodder Aragami can survive a 1.9 teraton nuclear blast), likely Multi-Continent level '(Tanked hits from the protagonist after they had defeated Deusphages like Amaterasu and Poseidon) | '''Dwarf Star level '(Canonically tanked hits against the Blood Unit after unlocking their Blood Power, who at that point of the story have already survived blows from the World Opener, who is a Singularity of similar power to Shio ) | At least 'Dwarf Star level '(Tougher than before. Crimson Orochi is hailed as the strongest Aragami in the history of the God Eater series) '''Hax: Matter Manipulation '(Is made up of Oracle Cells, which can eat matter at an atomic level), '''Biological Manipulation '(All Aragami can infect a living being, eventually transforming their cells into purely Oracle Cells, transforming them into Aragami), 'Regeneration '(All Aragami can regenerate from individual cells as long as their Aragami Cores are intact), 'Resurrection '(Inapplicable in combat due to the revived Aragami being completely different from the older one), 'Reactive Evolution '(All Aragami are continuously evolving and adapting to their surroundings and even to their opponents), 'Durability Negation '(Can eat through an atomic level, rendering conventional armor and defenses obsolete) '''Intelligence: Above Average '(Despite being a monster, Aragami have shown the capacity to evolve and adapt, eventually outsmarting humans) 'Stamina: Superhuman Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman Physical Attributes: All Aragami have a physicality way beyond those of normal humans. Even the weakest of Aragami can easily shrug off conventional military weaponry, including nuclear bombs. * Aragami Physiology: All Aragami are actually a colony of hundreds of thousands of semi-sentient single-celled organisms known as Oracle Cells that group around under a cell core (Aragami Core) that acts as a command center. In other words, they are a super-organism with swarm intelligence that takes on a variety of formations. Due to being an Aragami, doesn't have any organs, as its entire body is made up of Oracle Cells. This means it can live even without water, oxygen, or any of the essential matter needed for conventional life. * Regeneration: Has powerful regenerative abilities that enable the Oracle Cell to reform at an atomic level. * Matter Manipulation: Oracle Cells can eat through anything in an atomic level, as shown by how these cells can adapt to changing temperatures and weather. Oracle Cells are also capable of photosynthesis but do not require breathing oxygen to live. This does, however, confirm that Oracle Cells can consume matter at an atomic level. As such, even touching an Aragami can cause the Oracle Cells to eat through its attacker in an atomic level, ignoring the target's durability. In addition, Oracle Cells can eat through any matter; be it chemical, organic; they can even eat radiation. * Biological Manipulation: With just a touch, Oracle Cells can infect an opponent and turn them into an Aragami. Even God Eaters, who can resist Oracle Cell infection somewhat, can succumb to it and instantly turn into an Aragami. * Resurrection: When the Aragami are killed, the Oracle Cells inside disperse into the air or into the earth, and later they reborn somewhere else, sometimes adapted to tactics or attacks that killed them before. * Wind Manipulation: All species of Chrome Gawain can slice hard enough to create air cutter or even small tornadoes that suck in opponents. * Ice Manipulation (Chrome Gawain): Chrome Gawain's Oracle Cells have adapted to be able to utilize Freeze attacks and use powerful chrome-like blades. * Divine Energy Manipulation (Magna Gawain, Orochi): Can imbue attacks with the Divine element. * Fire Manipulation (Orochi): Can utilize flames to attack at range or for close combat. Techniques * Claw Stomp: Lunges towards its target, and slams the ground with its massive arms. Covers a lot of range due to the leap, and can be used to connect to other moves in combos, such as "Blade Rush". * Claw Lunge: Lunges towards its target, then swipes both arms, slicing them. After the attack, leaps backward and roars. * Claw Quake: Slams both arms into the ground, creating a shockwave that sends God Eaters flying, and then leaps away. Hits hard due to the flinch effect of the shock wave and the power of the arms slamming upon the ground. * Blade Cutter: Releases its hidden blade from one of its arms, and then slices the air with enough speed to create an air cutter. Hard to dodge due to its sudden movement, and can travel very far. Has a stronger variation where it slices the air in a full circle, increasing its power and range. However, this variation makes the Aragami dizzy for a bit afterward. * Blade Rush: Releases the hidden blade from its arms, and then rushes towards the foe, stabbing them. A very fast and deadly move that can potentially halve the HP of even the toughest God Eaters. * Blade Tornado: Leaps into the air while drawing both blades in its arms, spinning with enough force to cause a tornado that blows away God Eaters and other Aragami. Very powerful, and its element can vary depending on the species. * Blade Dash: Lunges at its target, swiping his claw with the hidden blade revealed. Is almost like Blade Cutter in movement. * Chrome Slash: Unleashes both of its hidden blades, and then slices the enemy in front of it in a V-shaped attack, creating powerful waves of air with an element that varies depending on the species. The air wave then slices all surrounding enemies. Only used in Rage Mode, and is the most powerful move of the Chrome Gawain. * Rage Mode/Aragami Activation: When injured or having its parts broken, can enter an enhanced state that's known as an "Aragami Activation". All of the Oracle Cells in its body become much more active and powered up, hence the name "Activation". Grants a surge in all stats and abilities, even unlocking new moves to use while Activated. Equipment * None notable. Key Chrome Gawain | Magna Gawain | Orochi and Crimson Orochi Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can easily hunt and kill other Aragami, such as the Zygotes and Ogretails * Proved to be a deadly adversary when it first faced the Blood Unit Captain ** Should be noted that at that point, the Blood Unit Captain was already capable of defeating powerful Aragami such as Deusphages, the Ouroboros, and even the World Opener * Can launch away God Eaters with a swipe of its claws * As a being made up of Oracle Cells, can ignore durability by eating away at its opponents in an atomic level, even infecting them and turning them into Aragami * Fought against many "Tales of" series characters in "Tales of Link" (Non-canon) Speed/Reactions * Can evade bullets with ease * Faster than most Aragami, even ones that use natural lightning as weapons ** The downward strike of lightning is around Mach 286 * Despite its size, boasts speed that can rival even smaller Aragami * Attacks with vicious speed * Fast enough to create powerful gusts of wind just from moving around * With scaling, should be able to keep pace with the protagonist, who can react to natural light rays and actual light flashes from the Ouroboros Durability/Endurance * All Aragami are unaffected by any conventional weapons; be it guns, tanks, or missiles ** Even nuclear weapons cannot kill them * Should be much superior to a younger Lindow Amamiya, who can survive this without any damage ** Should be noted that Lindow has gotten stronger since, and by the time the Blood Captain meets Lindow in God Eater 2 Rage Burst, the protagonist is noted to be stronger than Lindow * Can take hits from the Blood Unit Captain after they have already taken down threats like Deusphages and the Ouroboros ** Deusphages such as Poseidon can raze the Earth with their sheer firepower ** Before the Blood Captain had fought the Chrome Gawain in-story, their Blood Power was already enough to help stop the Devouring Apocalypse, which at the bare minimum, could destroy the planet's surface Skill/Intelligence * While not capable of speech, all Aragami can communicate via Bias Fields, which are essentially psychic waves * Capable of outsmarting humans and God Eaters * Can evolve to become even smarter than before, like how Shio evolved. Powerscaling The Chrome Gawain is easily one of the stronger Aragami, comparable to the likes of the Hannibal and much, much stronger fodders like Ogretails. Its stronger forms should scale to the World Closer, who is comparable to the Blood Unit, the World Opener, and Shio. Weaknesses * An Aragami will "die" in a sense if the core is removed ** The Oracle Cells will dissapate into nothingness afterwards, but remains of the cells will be transported to the ground or through the air, making new Aragami ** For all intents and purposes however, the original Aragami is "dead", as a completely new Aragami will then be reborn * Is weak to Spark elemental attacks as Chrome Gawain * Is weak to Freeze elemental attacks as Magna Gawain, Orochi, and Crimson Orochi * Despite its ferocious attacks, has a low tolerance for pain and will flinch easily * Its head is its weak point * Breaking its "bonds" or body parts will reduce its overall defense ** Only possible via using another Oracle Cell-infused weapon however Sources * ApexUtopia's DeviantArt Bio on Chrome Gawain * Chrome Gawain's page on the God Eater Wikia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Bandai Namco Category:God Eater Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Biomass Manipulators Category:Country Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Dwarf Star Level Category:Relativistic Category:Faster than Light